


Curiosity Didn't End Up Killing the Cat

by Randann



Series: Ran's smutty bokuaka oneshots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Don't Like Don't Read, Established Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinda, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Smut, Swearing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, no beta we die like daichi, this is kind of a wild ride ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randann/pseuds/Randann
Summary: Kuroo makes a series of poor life decisions that lead him to discover his roommates' sex tape, chaos ensues.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Ran's smutty bokuaka oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047424
Comments: 8
Kudos: 257





	Curiosity Didn't End Up Killing the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is basically just 6k full of porn. There's some plot but it revolves around the sex scenes so... yeah, it's pretty explicit. 
> 
> Read at your own risk. If you don't like this kind of stuff, do yourself a favor and click away now!!

Kuroo was not really the best at making life decisions. He could be quite impulsive and not think things through before giving a thumbs up and saying “Hell yeah!”, to whatever he was being propositioned. The amount of stupidly irresponsible situations Bokuto has gotten him into when he should’ve been the sensible one and said, “Maybe that’s not such a good idea Bo.”, were too many to count. Each and every time it ended the same way, both getting lectured by their coaches, then getting yelled at by Akaashi, only to get home and be reprimanded by their parents. 

He wasn’t much better when it came to making big, important life decisions either. When deciding which university he’d go to upon graduating highschool, he looked up the names of those closest to his area and applied without much more research. Being quite the chemistry fanatic he’d always been since youth, he figured that’s what he wanted to do with the rest of his life and became an Applied Chemistry major, again, without much more thought. It wasn’t until his first year of university ended that he realized chemistry was much more of a hobby for him. His grades had fallen way low and his mood matched that of the grim reaper’s, so he switched to Business Management after Kenma forced him to look through other alternatives and actually read the major requirements this time. 

So all in all, yeah, he was aware of the fact that he had a problem with impulsivity, but hey, what’s life without a few fuck ups. He wasn’t one to dwell on the past and let himself get consumed by regret either; _c’est la vie_ as the french say.

He will, however, admit that there is one decision he’s made in his life that he completely and absolutely regrets every day, and that is having agreed to rent an apartment with Akaashi and Bokuto. 

_“You’re gonna be a third wheel every day until that contract ends Kuroo.”,_

_“Do you really want to subject your ears to whatever those two get up to at night Kuroo?”,_

_“You know they go at it like bunnies. They’re not subtle and will most definitely not be in their own home, Kuroo.”_

Kenma continuously tried to warn him, bless his soul. If only his best friend wasn’t such an impulsive idiot. But in Kuroo’s defense, the lease for his previous apartment was ending, he hated his old roommate, the bastard never cleaned a damn thing, and he was super broke, so he was pretty desperate for a miracle and accidentally mistook Bokuto’s offer as one. 

It happened when he had asked Bokuto down to the local bar of their university -yes, Bokuto somehow got into college, the same one as him at that, but it wasn’t for his academics, lucky dog landed a sports scholarship for volleyball- to drown his sorrows away. 

“Bro I hate seeing you so down.” Bokuto said as he signalled the bartender over to take their order. 

“Bro I’m so fucking stressed. School just keeps getting harder, my roommate has started growing mold on his back from living in the pig sty he calls a bedroom, and I’m gonna end up in the streets if I don’t find a new place to live in the next two weeks. And-” He stops his rant to take the beer pint the bartender was handing to him. 

“And then get this! Minato has the audacity to ask me this morning while I was getting ready, if I wanted to renew the lease with him! I swear, if I wasn’t as kind as I am, I would’ve spat my toothpaste in his face.” He finished his rant and took three large angry gulps of his beer.

He turns to Bokuto and sees him staring at him questioningly before bursting into a rather obnoxious fit of laughter. Not happy with this unwarranted reaction, Kuroo starts glaring daggers at his supposed “best bro” who shouldn’t be laughing at his misery. Once Bokuto’s laughter dies down and realizes Kuroo’s got murder written all over his face he apologizes and says,

“Bro I just don’t understand why you’re stressing so much, just move in with me and Akaashi.”

“Huh?” Kuroo replies confused.

“Yeah, just move in with us. We’ve been wanting to move in together for a while now but it’s too expensive to get an apartment just the two of us. So, if you move in with us, then it’ll be way cheaper and you get to live with your best bro. It’s really a win-win situation.” 

Kuroo couldn’t believe his luck, “Yeah man! Hell fucking yeah I’ll move in with you guys! Ugh dude, you’re saving my life here, thank you so much!”

Bokuto and Kuroo cheersed to that and celebrated the only way they knew how, getting shit faced drunk.

And well, the rest is history…

Expect it _isn’t_ because he’s currently still living it and is absolutely miserable! He knew Bokuto and Akaashi were pretty sexually active ever since they’d started dating after Bokuto went off to college, and they both lost their virginities to each other the night Akaashi turned 18. He remembers Bokuto calling him the next day to tell him the great news and not sparing a single detail- much to his friend’s dismay-. But he had found it endearing, they were completely smitten with each other and he was happy for his friends’ blossoming love. 

Now though, that he’s lived with them for 3 months, he’s appalled by their never-ending libidos, their loving relationship be damned.

They were unbelievably loud and had the tendency to go for multiple rounds. Honestly, he’s impressed Bokuto’s dick hasn’t fallen off by now. He’s had to spend several nights at the local bar, in the library, or at Kenma’s house, waiting for them to finish whatever dirty business they’d been up to. He’s also walked in on them multiple times: in the kitchen, in the bathroom, in the living room, in the hallway, in their bedroom -but that one really was his own fault-. Kuroo swears, if there was ever a guinness world record for the most amount of places one has had sex in, those two would win by a longshot. 

Some may say he’s exaggerating, and he was to some extent. They genuinely were very good roommates. Akaashi was organized and cleaned daily, and Bokuto cooked them dinner practically every night, plus they did have a lot of fun together, so he was grateful for that. But the amount of sex they have is just unholy, it would drive anyone a little bit insane. Especially if they were single and having an ongoing dry spell like Kuroo has been having over the past few months. He wasn’t very good at the dating scene. 

“Hey Kuroo, we’re leaving for our date, do you think you could do me a favour?” Akaashi asked from the hallway leading to their apartment’s front door.

“Hmm, sure.” Kuroo answered half-heartedly from his place on the couch. 

“I forgot to email my literature professor an assignment due today at 8pm. We really have to leave now if we want to catch our movie before it starts, do you mind doing it for me? It’s in a file in my desktop, I just need you to email it, I’ll text you the professor's email from the train. Please?”

“Yeah, I’ll do it, don’t worry. Now go before you miss the movie. Don’t want Bokuto to get all whiny cause he missed the beginning, do you?” Kuroo asked, a smirk on his lips. 

Akaashi laughed as Bokuto cursed him out for being rude and they both went out the door. 

Kuroo sighed contentedly at the peacefully empty apartment and reached for the remote to turn the tv on. The screen turned on to a channel playing reruns of Naruto; he relaxed and spread out even more on the couch. After a few minutes, right as Akaashi had promised, he received a text with the information he needed so he could email the other’s professor.

Akaashi, 7:05pm 

_Here is my professor’s email: dran403@uot.edu_

Akaashi, 7:05pm 

_My email account logs in automatically on my computer so you shouldn’t have to worry about that._

Akaashi, 7:06pm 

_Oh, and the password to my computer is 11.05.95, I’ll be sure to change it once I get back._

Kuroo laughed at that and texted back,

Me, 7:06pm 

_Got it! Also, if you’re gonna change your password make sure it’s not something as obvious as your own damn birthday._

He got up from the couch and went into the room right across his. He looked around for his roommate’s laptop. Not-surprisingly, he found it neatly placed in the center of the desk that was up against one of the walls. He sat on the desk chair and propped it open, entered the password, and started looking for the document in question once the desktop appeared. 

Only problem was Akaashi’s desktop was a disaster, there were folders and files everywhere. It’s like he’s never deleted a document in his poor computer’s life. He also didn’t know the name of the file, so he shot him a quick text asking for the name of the document. While he waited for the response, he started opening random files and folders, trying to find anything that looked like a literature assignment. He knew he was breaching his roommate’s privacy here, but he reasoned that it was Akaashi’s own fault for forgetting to tell him the name of the document in the first place.

He clicked open a folder labeled “P.00X” and found it only contained a single video, the mini screen previewing blurry images of what looked like people moving. 

Now, Kuroo is very familiar with the saying ‘curiosity killed the cat’. However, as previously explained, he’s not very good at thinking decisions through and impulsively clicked on the mp4 file, curiosity getting the best of him. 

When the video opened he let out a frightened scream and almost jumped out of his chair when he was met with a close up shot of two large eyes looking into the camera.

 _“Is this thing working?”_ A voice from the video asked. It sounded familiar. 

_“Is the little red light blinking?”_ Another voice asked, and _oh god_ \- yeah, Kuroo definitely knew those voices.

 _“It is! Alright then, let us begin!”_ Bokuto exclaimed as he backed away from the camera and his whole face came into view. 

Once Bokuto had backed up, the very room he’s currently in came into view. From what he could see, the camera was placed on the right hand corner of the bed, getting a clear diagonal shot of the bed. Bokuto was now sitting on the bed, looking at Akaashi who was not in frame. Kuroo had a inkling of what was about to happen in the video, and he couldn’t fucking believe it. ‘No way, no fucking way did these two film a sex tape.’ He thought in disbelief. He started to feel a little uncomfortable, was he about to witness his roommates get freaky on camera? But despite feeling weird about watching this, he just couldn’t bring himself to close the video file. 

_“Kou, are you sure this is a good idea? What if Kuroo comes back early? How are we supposed to explain this?”_ Akaashi asked from behind the camera.

_“Baby don’t worry about Kuroo. He leaves the apartment every time he hears us have sex. He’d probably just go to the bar or Kenma’s if he came back early and heard us.”_

_“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”_

Those _bastards_! They knew he left the comfort of his own apartment every time they were extra loud and they haven’t done anything about it? Haven’t bothered to maybe quiet down or perhaps cut down on a few rounds? Kuroo pouted indignantly at this discovery. 

_“Relax, it’ll be fun. C’mere Ji, don’t be embarrassed, you look beautiful.”_

Some ruffling can be heard from behind the camera when suddenly Akaashi comes into frame, wearing nothing but a light blue oversized sweater that fell just below his butt, showing off his bare legs. Bokuto extends his arms towards him and Akaashi takes this invitation to straddle his boyfriend on the bed. Due to the angle of the camera, he could only see part of their backs and side profiles. 

Bokuto whispers something in Akaashi’s ear that makes the latter blush. He smiles and then leans down to kiss his lover’s lips. They kissed gently for a little bit, still trying to get more comfortable being on camera. Gradually though, their kisses become more passionate and desperate, their mouths moving with ever growing desire. Akaashi starts to slowly grind on Bokuto’s lap, and his partner, whose hands were previously on his waist, slides his hands down to his boyfriend’s bottom, squeezing and fondling the soft skin. In their movements, the sweater Akaashi’s wearing begins to slide up and- ‘ _Holy shit, are those panties??’_

The obscene view of his roommate wearing flimsy black lace while grinding on his other roommate’s crotch became too much for Kuroo to handle and he had to pause the video to take a breather. He’d been flush red from the moment Akaashi appeared on screen wearing nothing but a sweater. ‘Well, that and those tight little pant- _what the fuck_? Stop it!’ Kuroo stopped his thoughts dead on their track before they turned into something he’d seriously regret. 

He felt so wrong, his pants were getting tighter and his face was turning redder, and he couldn’t _believe_ he was getting turned on by watching his two roommates -whose sex life up to this moment had been nothing but a nightmare to him- makeout on camera. His phone beeped and he looked over to see Akaashi had texted him.

Akaashi, 7:35pm

_Sorry Kuroo, I just saw your text. The document is called LIT357-Term Paper Draft #1_

‘Oh right, that’s what I was doing on Akaashi’s computer, I gotta email his assignment.’ 

Me, 7:35pm 

_Great, I’ll send it right now._

Once he’d read the name he mentally slapped himself when he very easily found it on the corner of the desktop, clearly in view. How did he not see that? Kuroo quickly opened a web browser, clicked on the link to Akaashi’s email account that was on the bookmarks bar and sent the document to the professor in a nicely typed out email. 

He grabbed his phone and texted Akaashi a confirmation that he had sent the forsaken assignment that was the culprit for this predicament Kuroo was currently in. Should he continue watching the video? Or should he respect their privacy and just go wash his eyes with bleach instead?

The obvious answer was the latter but, if he was being honest with himself, he was a little turned on and self-control has never been his forte. So he closed the web browser tab and resumed play on the video. 

The pair on the video started moving again, grinding against each other, kissing passionately, and Bokuto’s hands expertly fondling Akaashi’s ass, eliciting pleasured sounds from the other. Akaashi parted their lips for a second so he could take off Bokuto's shirt, and ran his hands across the chiseled abs that only a true athlete could have. Kuroo was impressed by how muscular his bro really was. Of course, it wasn’t hard to tell even when he was clothed, his bulging biceps and strong pecs are clearly visible even when wearing hoodies. But seeing all that muscle in this specific circumstance, as he flexed against his partner’s contrastingly lithe body was -well- _really hot._

In all the years he’s known Bokuto, he’s never looked at him in any other way but platonically. Feeling this overwhelmingly aroused by his bro, his best bro, was definitely foreign. He didn’t know what to think. The tightness in his sweatpants was starting to get painful so he lowered his sweats down to mid thigh. He didn’t feel much relief since his boxers were still constricting his hardened member, but he didn’t feel ready to take those off yet. He started to hesitantly palm his crotch over his underwear, hoping that would help relieve some of his tension. 

In the video, he could see Bokuto had then proceeded to take off Akaashi’s sweater, his stunningly pretty, panty clad body coming into view. Akaashi was truly a beauty. With his soft tan skin, slight muscle still visible from his old highschool volleyball days creating an irresistible balance between feminine curves and masculine muscles. He was skinnier than the curvaceous women Kuroo typically watched in porn, but in those sexy panties of his, he could beat any one of those women any day. Kuroo usually focused more on the men in the videos anyway, so that might also be why he preferred his roommate’s body over that of a female’s. 

Kuroo started to palm his dick harder, precum starting to seep through the fabric of his boxers. He closed his eyes for a second, getting too riled up at the image of Akaashi standing up to help Bokuto out of his jeans and boxers. The sounds didn’t make it any better, heavy panting and skin against skin only turned him on more. When he started to hear the faint sound of slurping, he opened his eyes and was met with the unholiest of views. 

Akaashi was on his knees between Bokuto’s legs, the older male’s dick hidden inside his lover’s mouth. The younger was sucking and licking, fast and desperate, one hand playing with his counterpart’s balls, the other moving alongside his mouth on Bokuto’s shaft. Bokuto’s face was one of ecstasy, he was groaning and grabbing Akaashi’s hair, edging him to go deeper and deeper. 

_“Baby. Fuck, baby, stop. If you don’t stop I’m gonna cum.”_ Bokuto says after a while, patting Akaashi’s cheek sweetly to call his attention. 

Akaashi’s mouth sucked on his dick one last time before he lifted his head and Bokuto helped him get up. Bokuto led him to lie down horizontally on the bed and got on top of him, propping up the smaller’s thighs so he could get in between them. They started ravishing each other’s lips, becoming desperate with each passing second. Bokuto’s lips left Akaashi’s mouth and latched onto his neck, sucking harshly, causing the other to moan in pleasurable pain. 

One of Bokuto’s hands roamed the bed, it looked like he was searching for something. His hand could be seen grabbing something, Kuroo couldn’t tell what it was very well due to the slight gravelly quality of the camera, but it looked like a small bottle of lube. He sat up, Akaashi’s legs tightening around his waist at the loss of contact, and he opened the bottle to squirt the clear liquid on his fingers. ‘Yeah, that’s definitely lube’ thought Kuroo, hand now underneath his boxers, tightening his grip around his bare dick and pumping agonizingly slowly. He didn’t want to get too excited before things got even heavier between the two figures on the video. 

_“Kou, please, I need you.”_ Akaashi whined, lifting his torso a bit so he could reach and grab needily at his boyfriend with his hands. 

_“Patience baby, I don’t wanna hurt you. Lie down, I need to prep you.”_ Bokuto said softly as he gently laid his lover back down on the bed. 

Bokuto used the hand that wasn’t covered in lube to palm Akaashi’s dick through his panties, the tip poking out from the top of the lace. It then moved down to the area below the crotch and he moved the delicate fabric to the side so he could have access to his boyfriend’s hole. With his other hand he started to tease his fingers around the entrance, taunting the smaller man. 

_“Fuck Ji, you look so beautiful. I love you so much,”_ Bokuto said lovingly while admiring the other. 

_“I love you too, I love you so much. Please Kou, don’t tease me anymore.”_ Akaashi replied desperately but lovingly. 

Bokuto inserted his index finger inside his boyfriend. Akaashi tensed for a second, the muscles in his thighs flexed and then relaxed again once he got used to the digit inside him. Bokuto carefully studied his partner’s body, making sure he looked comfortable enough before he started pumping his finger in and out, gradually picking up speed. His free hand grabbed at Akaashi’s waist to steady him as he inserted a second finger and began to pump then even more vigorously. 

_“Aahh, ahh, ah”_ Akaashi at this point couldn’t control his moans. He was letting out loud whines and sighs as he got stretched out. When Kuroo had first moved in with the pair, he was quite surprised to find out that Akaashi was actually the loud one in bed. His moans and half screams of pleasure always came in an audible sequence, engulfing Bokuto’s contrastingly low groans and huffs. 

_“Do you think you’re ready, baby?”_ Bokuto asked.

 _“Yeah, I’m ready.”_ Akaashi answered almost immediately. 

Bokuto removed his fingers and reached over to grab a condom that had been laying on the bed. He opened the package and rolled it over his large cock. _’Holy shit Bo.’_ Kuroo thought internally as he admired his friend’s size. No wonder Akaashi was so loud in bed, if it were him getting pounded daily by that massive thing, he’d also be screaming in pleasure at the top of his lungs. 

Bokuto gently pressed his member into Akaashi’s entrance. He reached for his lover’s hand and caressed it comfortingly as he entered the rest of the way in, settling once he was fully engulfed. He leaned over to Akaashi, cupped his cheek, and sweetly kissed him as his partner got used to the size inside of him. 

They did nothing but kiss for a while, basking in the love they had for each other in the intimate moment they were sharing. Suddenly, Kuroo felt very wrong sitting there, at their desk, in their room, masturbating to a sex tape that was clearly made with the intention of keeping private. 

Bokuto, then, lifted his hips, cock moving out of Akaashi until only the tip was left inside, and then slammed it back in. Akaashi let out a high-pitched moan at the action. After that, all of Kuroo’s shame went out the window and he started pumping his dick again. 

Kuroo tried to match the rhythm of the thrusts in the video with his own hand, imagining himself in between the two of his roommates. He pictured himself being the one getting so vigorously pounded by his muscular bro, while simultaneously being the reason for Akaashi’s sweet moans, fucking the smaller male into oblivion. 

In the video, Bokuto was standing on the foot of the bed, thrusting powerfully into Akaashi and holding up his thighs so that he could hook his legs on the older male’s shoulders. 

Kuroo could feel he was close. The erotic video playing right in front of him and his hand moving at a fast pace to match Bokuto’s, it was all too much. He could feel the heat start to coil in his stomach, he was so so close-

“Kuroo. What are you doing?” 

Kuroo’s eyes shot wide open and he stopped dead in his tracks. 

“Kuroo, what are you- _oh my god!._ ” Akaashi, standing by the door of his bedroom, exclaimed when the realization of what Kuroo was doing -and watching- hit him. 

Oh fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. This is it. This is where Kuroo dies. There’s absolutely no way in hell he’s going to make it out of this alive. ‘Maybe they’ll understand…’ Kuroo thought to himself. Maybe they’ll go easy on him and just let him off with a warning. 

Yeah, no, that wasn’t gonna happen. Any minute now Bokuto was gonna walk through that door and strangle him with his big Hulk arms while Akaashi swung at him with a bat. Even if he does survive this, there’s no way in hell he’d stay here and face this embarrassment for the rest of his life. He’s going to have to move out immediately, and not just out of the apartment, but the country! He’ll make sure to write his parents and Kenma a nice, heartfelt letter explaining why he suddenly moved to Alaska to become one with nature. 

He’s always wanted to look more into religion, maybe this was his chance to do so. Perhaps he’ll take up Buddhism, he’s heard great things about it-

“Hey Akaashi, I heard you yell, is everything ok? _Oh…_ whatcha doin’ there bro?” Bokuto hesitantly asked when he saw Kuroo over on the desk chair, hands shamefully covering his exposed crotch, trying to save whatever sliver of pride he had left in him. 

“Uhhmm, it’s not what it looks like?” Kuroo attempted sheepishly.

“So… you’re _not_ jacking off to our sex tape?” Akaashi asks sarcastically, obviously not believing Kuroo’s lie. 

“What are you guys doing back so early anyway?” Kuroo retaliated. He knew getting defensive was absolutely the worst thing he could do right now, but he didn’t know what else to do!

“There was a train jam and we ended up missing the beginning of the movie so we went for dinner instead. But never mind that, you’re in no position to be asking questions right now.” Bokuto answered over the loud moans that were coming from the video still playing on Akaashi’s laptop. ‘Please kill me now’ Kuroo prayed in his head. He’s never been more embarrassed in his life. 

“Alright, listen guys, I’m sorry. I found it when I was looking for your assignment. I didn't know what it was, and I got curious. Then one thing lead to another, and it was just really hot, and -ah wait, nope, should not have said that, I don’t know why I said that, yikes, ok, uhmm, fuck. ” Kuroo was so embarrassed and flustered, he couldn’t even control the words that were coming out of his mouth. 

“Wait.” Bokuto interrupted before his flurry of word vomit could continue. “You thought it was hot?”

“Huh?” Kuroo responded, confused.

“You liked it?” Bokuto asked with a slight smirk. 

“Well uhm… yeah I mean… yeah I did.” 

“Really? Was there any particular part that you enjoyed?” This time it was Akaashi that voiced this question. Sporting a similar smirk on his face to his boyfriend’s. 

“Uhh, wait, what? Is that really what you guys are fixated on with this whole situation? You aren’t mad?”

Bokuto and Akaashi shared a look -it seemed like they were having a whole conversation with their eyes- then nodded in agreement with each other. They made their way to the bed and sat down on it, making sure to keep a little bit of distance from Kuroo since he was still with his pants down. At least his erection had gone down and his dick was covered by his underwear again.

“Don’t get us wrong, we definitely were at first but… gosh I can’t believe I’m about to do this.” Akaashi answered, looking very awkward as he spoke. ‘Do what?’ Kuroo wondered. 

“The thing is, Bokuto and I have been looking for ways to spice up our-” He motioned with his hands, struggling to get the words he was about to say out of his mouth, “sex life. The video was one of the new things we came up with and well… Kou, you wanna take it from here?”

“Oh, yeah sure.” Bokuto replied. “You see bro, there’s another thing we’ve been wanting to try but haven’t yet figured out who to ask, or who would even agree to do it.”

Kuroo squinted his eyes at the two of them, watching his roommates suspiciously. ‘Where are they going with this?’, ‘Why are they being so awkward?’, ‘How are they not mad?’, ‘Should I pull my pants up now?’. All very valid questions going through Kuroo’s head. 

“Damn this is way more awkward than I thought it would be.” Bokuto confessed as he let out an awkward laugh. “I’m just gonna go right out and say it. Kuroo, wanna have a threesome with us?”

Kuroo gasped a little when he heard those words come out of Bokuto’s mouth. He stared back, wide eyed, at the couple watching him expectantly from their bed. Being asked to a threesome was the last thing he expected to come from this. It’s not like that wasn’t what he had been imagining not 20 minutes earlier while he was pleasuring himself to his friends’ sex tape, but, actually doing it was a whole other thing. He’s genuinely never really looked at his roommates in any way other than platonic ever since he met them in highschool. After jacking off to that erotic video though, he can’t deny the fact that he does find both his friends very attractive, and the idea of a threesome sounded very good to his blue-balled dick at the moment. 

“Yeah, ok. Let’s do it.” 

The couple in front of him sighed in relief and visibly relaxed at his answer. 

“Well then, there’s no better time than the present, right?” Akaashi said before he stood up, grabbed Kuroo’s hand from where it was resting on his crotch, and helped him stand up so he could lead him to the bed. When Kuroo stood up, his sweats pooled at his ankles and he quickly kicked them off before following Akaashi to the bed. The younger male wasted no time as he sat back down on the bed and positioned Kuroo to stand in front of him, his dick -already hard again from the anticipation- right in front of his face. 

Akaashi pulled down his boxers and opened his mouth to drag his tongue tentatively up Kuroo’s shaft. Kuroo hasn’t gotten his dick sucked in 4 months since the last time he had a one night stand. So, at a single lick, his knees went weak and almost came right then and there. 

“Sensitive are we?” Bokuto asked from his place behind him. He placed his hands on Kuroo’s butt, massaging and squeezing his cheeks teasingly just like he had done in the video. ‘Man, that feels so good. How is he so good at that?’ the raven-haired man wondered. 

Kuroo was feeling an overwhelming amount of pleasure. Akaashi was expertly sucking him off, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked down and dragging his tongue against his dick as he came back up. Bokuto had separated himself for a second to grab the bottle of lube they kept on their nightstand and squirted some on his fingers. He grabbed Kuroo’s waist to steady him as he began to rub his entrance. 

“Relax Kuroo, I promise, I’ll make you feel real good.” Bokuto whispered in his ear soothingly, as he inserted a finger inside his friend. 

Kuroo let out a gravelly moan at the feeling of the thick finger entering him. Being indulged from both sides by his roommates made him feel pleasure he’s never experienced before. Maybe this was God’s way of making it up to him for letting Kuroo go without sex for longer than 4 months. 

Bokuto and Akaashi moved in sync with each other as they pleased Kuroo. Bokuto was only able to use his second finger for a minute before Kuroo’s head started to get cloudy, a signal that he was close to finishing. Akaashi sensed this because he suddenly stopped sucking and removed his mouth from his dick with one last _pop._

“Kuroo, do you want to cum like this or would you like to go further?” Akaashi asked him. 

“What, do you mean like actually fuck?” He asked back.

“Yes.” 

“I mean, hell yeah I do, but you haven’t been stretched out, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Both Akaashi and Bokuto laughed at his concerned comment, which confused Kuroo. Bokuto removed his fingers from him and took off the rest of his clothes as he told Akaashi to do the same. Once both fully naked, Akaashi laid back down on the bed, his pretty pink cock flush against his stomach, and opened his legs so that his entrance was visible to both men standing in front of him. 

‘Oh _wow._ ’ Kuroo thought upon seeing the ruby red jewel of the butt plug nestled inside Akaashi. Of fucking course these two own a buttplug. 

“Ugh you guys really are the worst. Are you serious? You went out to the movies with a buttplug?” Kuroo asked incredulously.

Akaashi shrugged at his question. “Like I said, we’re trying new things.” He then reached for the red jewel and slowly removed the toy, moaning a little when doing so. He put it to the side on the bed and looked back up at Kuroo. “Well, what are you waiting for?” He asked seductively. Kuroo turned his head back to Bokuto, making extra sure it was ok to proceed. Bokuto flashed him a smile and placed a condom in his hand. That was all Kuroo needed. He put the condom on and knelt on the bed, face hovering over Akaashi’s. He kissed him as he lined his shaft up to his friend’s tight heat and entered him. 

Both moaned into each other’s mouths and Kuroo tightened his grasp on Akaashi’s slim waist, trying to get used to the tightness around him. 

Behind him, He felt strong hands on his back and the tip of Bokuto’s condom clad dick prodding his entrance. 

“Oh fuck me!” He exclaimed in pleasure as he was penetrated. 

This really wasn’t for the faint of heart. He was on top of Akaashi who was kissing at his neck and moving his hips, desperate for him to start fucking him. Behind him stood Bokuto, running his hands along his back and down his butt, spanking it lightly. It took massive concentration not to cum right then and there.

With all the mental strength in the world, he began to thrust his hips, praying that he wouldn’t cum within seconds. He thrusted in, and grinded back, going back and forth slowly. Bokuto and Akaashi ceased their movements to let Kuroo get used to the overwhelming sensation of being between them two at his own pace. But once his thrusts became deeper, and his grinds quicker, they too started moving as well, matching his rhythm. 

Bokuto thrusted eagerly into Kuroo, enjoying how tight his bro was. This was hands down the dirtiest thing Akaashi and him had ever done, and they’ve done a lot of kinky shit. 

Akaashi grasped the comforter of his bed as he moaned unashamedly loud. He was on the receiving end of both Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s powerful thrusts. Their sheer force was enough to drive him insane. He could feel Kuroo’s dick in his stomach and he was _loving_ it. 

After being so close to finishing twice and having to stop right before orgasaming both times, Kuroo couldn’t last very much longer despite wishing this could go on for hours. He doesn’t think he’s ever had sex _this_ good. He chased his much awaited orgasm with desperate hip movements and loud moans, cuming hard into the condom. Akaashi followed suit after that, whining in pleasure as he released on his stomach. 

Bokuto was the last to reach climax. After a few seconds his thrusts turned more and more uncoordinated as he finally came inside his own condom with guttural groan. 

Bokuto pulled out first to give Kuroo space to move, and went to throw his condom away. Kuroo rolled over on the bed plopped down next to Akaashi, panting in exhaustion. Bokuto motioned for Kuroo to give him the condom that was still on his dick so he could throw it away. Once he threw the used condom away, he grabbed a tissue box from the desk and sat down on the opposite side of Akaashi. He pulled out a few tissues to clean his boyfriend’s stomach and gave him a peck on the lips. 

After a while, the three men were still laying next to each other, catching their breaths and regaining their conscience after the insanely explicit activities they had just taken part of. 

Bokuto was the first to break the silence,

“That was fucking wild. We definitely have to do that again!” He exclaimed.

The two other men on the bed laughed at that and voiced their agreements unanimously. 

Kuroo looked up at the wall and let a sly smirk adorn his lips as he thought,

‘Guess being impulsive has its perks, huh?’ 

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me father, for I have sinned. 
> 
> Hope this turned you on! Hahaha
> 
> This isn't my first fic but it is my first "smut" piece, so, if it totally sucked, constructive criticism is always welcome!
> 
> Come watch me attempt to be funny on twitter! [Randann00](https://twitter.com/randann00)


End file.
